Zindagi meri
by JS Abhi
Summary: This OC is set after CID VS THE EYE. Daya's confusion with Shreya but all good after some teachings.One shot


**FRIENDS THIS IS SET AFTER CID VS THE EYE.**

 **IT IS AN OS ON DAYA'S FEELINGS TOWARDS SHREYA AND OFFCOURSE OUR DUO MOMENTS ARE INCLUDED.**

 **GOTTA GO GUYS THEN...**

* * *

 _He was sitting on shores with hundreds of thoughts having only one culprit running through his innersoul just wanted to shut it all,shut her this pain which was leaving innumerable scars on his heart for just one mistake that he did. **'HE DIDN'T EXPRESSED HIMSELF BEFORE HER'.** His biggest mistake which for her was biggest crime .He wanted to shut this all but neither his mind stopped nor his heart allowed to do and he slowly went two days back with his this rail of thoughts just to hear some distant voices as..._

 **"Aap jante hain sir duniya mein sabse bada kounsa rishta hota hai ?.."**

 **"Aap nahi samajh sakte sir...Aap nahi samajh sakte..."**

 **"Meri beti ko mujhse dur kardiya gaya..."**

 **"Uskeliye main ek katputli ki tarah kam kar rahi hun..."**

 _He thought that his brain would burst and heart started beating fast and his lungs felt more need of air causing him to stand on a quick basis and take two steps in front . He just did all in a very quick manner feeling really chocked . He inhaled salty fresh air of beach till he was satisfied when felt a hand on his shoulder and a disappointment smile came on his lips knowing well who it was when heard as..._

Abhijeet(with a deep sigh):tu batake nahi aasakta tha?

Daya(turning back):batake kya karu,tumhe to sab pata chalta hai na mere bareme ya fir yun kaho ki pata hai.

Abhijeet(deeply):haan aur shayad mujhe ye bhi pata hai ki tu yahan par kyun aaya hai.

Daya(looking down):yaar kya mujhe bahot der ho gayi?

Abhijeet(meaningful):intezaar to tune bahot karwaya hai.

Daya(turning angry):to kya vo nahi bol sakti thi.(turning soft)Mana ki galti meri thi magar vo kyun chali gai?

Abhijeet(softly):baith.

Daya(excussing):nahi vo main...

Abhijeet(calmly cutting him):kaha na baith.(while he himself sat down which made Daya also sit and after some moments of comforting silence Abhijeet started as...)

Abhijeet:teri khamoshi uske liye ghuttan thi kya karti kitna bhi kahe aurat aur mard ek jaise hote hai magar aisa nahi hai. Un ko sirf ek ki nahi pure duniya ki fikar hoti rehti hai. Ek minute ke liye uski jagah reh agar vo tuzhse pehle keh deti to tuhi soch ke uske maa baap kya karte...Vo teri feelings jaanti thi Daya vo tuzhse propose nahi chahti thi.(looking in his eyes)Vo to bas ye chahti thi ki tu uske maa baap ke samne jakar uska haath mang aur main jaanta hun ki jo bhi hua us waqt usmein meri galti ...

Daya(instantly cut him):Nahin Abhi aisa nahi hai.

Abhijeet(looking deep in his eyes):Vo sab us waqt hua tha Daya teen saal pehle.(seeing Daya's eyes watery)Abhi bhi waqt hai tere usse ki tu use kitna chahta hai. Vo pehle hi bahot intezaar kar chuki Daya aur yaar maine kahi pe padha hai,'Apne chahne valonko zyaada intezaar nahi karate'. Vo is waqt apne ghar par hai do ghante mein uski flight hai. Jaldi kar yaar.(And he got up to go when Daya clutched his hand)

Daya(smiling):Tum aaj agar nahi aate to shayad main aise hi uljha rehta. Thanks yaar.

Abhijeet(smiling):Anytime, tereliye to kuch bhi.

(And he went from there)

Daya(in mind):Main aaraha hun Shreya.(and he also got up to go to Shreya's old house where at this time she was really alone)

(AT SHREYA'S HOUSE)

 _She was packing her close as her flight was there after two hours for ACP sir had asked her to go to Delhi where she could be much safe was constantly rubbing the tears forming in her eyes as she didn't wanted them to fall at any condition. She had just finished her packing when heard the door bell._

Shreya(confused):is samay kaun ho sakta hai.(and with this she opened the door and was shocked to see the person standing in front of her) AAP!(she exclaimed)

Daya:haan main kyun,andar nahi bulaogi.

Shreya(realizing):are nahi sir aayiye na please.

(closing the door behind as Daya already entered inside she asked him as)

Shreya:aap kuch lenge?

Daya(straight):tum kya aaj bhi mujhe pasand karti ho Shreya?

Shreya(shocked):sir ye aap kya puch rahe hai.

Daya(calmly):please aaj baat mat palto already mujhe bahot der ho chuki aaj bhi tum mujhe pasand karti ho?

Shreya(taking a deep sigh):main to aapko kabhi chahkar bhi nahi bhula liye to aap humesha mere hi the par shayad main kisi aur ki ban gayi to fir bhi main akeli aapse tabhi pyaar karti thi aur aaj bhi karti hun aur shayad,shayad humesha karti rahungi.

Daya(coming closer to her):to kya tum mere saath is rishtey ko ek naam dena tum meri banna chahogi.

Shreya(looking into his eyes):kya aap mujhe meri beti ke saath mujhe accept to ab nahi rahe aap uske baap banenge.

DAYA(smiling):isse badi baat mere liye kya hosakti hai ki mujhe ek nanhi pari tohfe mein mil rahi hai.(now taking a deep sigh he sat on his knees) **I LOVE YOU SHREYA WILL YOU MARRY ME.** (forwarding his ring in front)ye tabse lekar aaj tak mere paas hai aur please please please mana mat karna.

Shreya(teary): **I LOVE YOU TOO SIR AND YES I WILL MARRY YOU**.(with this she forward her hand and Daya inserted the ring very smoothly in her finger and after that he stood)

Daya(opening his arms):I really love you Shreya please dua karna ki ye case jaldi khatam ho taki tum Delhi se jaldi vapas aasako.I can't leave without you now.

Shreya(accepting his hug):main zarrur karungi aur aap bhi humari beti ko bachana please.

(And they remained like this for some more minutes and the departed as Shreya had to go to the airport for moving to dropped her and then made way towards his house as he wanted to tear that letter which brought so many stretches between his two precious relations and then wrote something on a paper desribing his life as...)

 **Lehron ka mere paon mein tutna,**

 **Chand ka mujhse ruthna,**

 **Tanhai ka mera saath na chodna ,**

 **Kya hai ye tu zindagi?**

 **Sasonka mujhse pyaar karna,**

 **Dil ka mujhse bichadna,**

 **Kalam ka mujhse judna,**

 **Kya hai ye tu zindagi?**

 **Ya fir fulonka yun khilna,**

 **Suraj ka yun nikalna,**

 **Tarron ka yun timtimana,**

 **Hai ye tu zindagi?**

 **Samandar ka meri bahe failana,**

 **Barish ke bundon ka mujhpe taras khana,**

 **Meri yadon ki awaaz mere kanon mein gunjna**

 **Hai ye tu zindagi?**

 **Ek paheli hai tu,ek mushkil sawal,**

 **Lekin firbhi tu yakinon ka zharna zindagi.**

 **Sapnon ka keher ,khwabon ka mehel,**

 **Unchi udaan tu zindagi**

 **Tu meri sirf meri pyaari zindagi.**

* * *

 _ **A/N SO GUYS A LITTLE TRY TO ENTERTAIN YOU ALL.**_

 _ **PLEASE TELL ME HOW WERE MY BOTH THE WRITINGS,MY STORY AS WELL AS MY POETRY.**_

 _ **PLEASE DO R AND R.**_

 _ **TC,JANHVI**_


End file.
